Other than parking garages or parking lots, the preferred parking on streets for motorized vehicles is in a parallel arrangement because it uses the minimum amount of the street width which in turn allows more space for moving traffic. Parallel parking occurs when all the parked vehicles are parallel to the direction of traffic adjacent the curb or at the far edges of the street. Indeed, parallel parking has become so prevalent in the United States that many states will test a driver's skill at parallel parking in order to receive a driver's license. Parking a motor vehicle in a parallel parking space can often lead to frustration and physical damage when maneuvering a vehicle into a parallel parking space. Thus, some unskilled drivers will forego a space into which they must parallel park and continue to drive until they can find a parking lot or garage or until a space at the front end or the back end of a line of parallel parked vehicles becomes available.
During the process of parallel parking, the repetitive action of moving forward and backwards to maneuver the vehicle into a tight space can cause physical strain, mental stress, and physical damage as drivers try to perform a difficult parallel park. Further some parking spots are not large enough for a target vehicle to use but could easily accommodate that target vehicle if the space between surrounding vehicles were used more efficiently. By way of example only, there is a television advertisement whereby an adolescent passes the parallel parking portion of his driver's license test by backing into the parking space and ramming the vehicle behind the parking vehicle to move it, then the teen puts the vehicle into forward gear and rams the vehicle in front of the parking vehicle to move it. And then the teen centers the vehicle in the space but the vehicles in front of and behind the parked vehicle are wrecked. Accordingly, there exists a need in the streets of America to enable parallel parking to become easier for an exasperated driver and/or tester, and to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described above.